Anything You Can Do
by Kyogou
Summary: ".. I can do better." Alfred's heart ached at knowing that the Prussian had probably never felt any sort of tenderness in his life. He vowed to change it.


Hey guys, Kyo here. I think this thing I've given birth to needs a little bit of explaination before you go to town on reading it. This is based on a lot of RP that's been going on in my tumblr group; I play the role of America, and the Prussia that I tend to derp around with and I were often having contests or sprees on writing/drawing AmericaxPrussia stuff... and I totally felt this should have happened at some point, so I ended up writing this six page... monster. The basis of the storyline is that Russia and Prussia are together, but Ivan snapped into Soviet mode for a few days and beat Prussia to near death... so America ever being the hero leapt in and took care of Prussia. They've got a strange relationship... anyhow, that's about the basics of it. The ending was a little rushed because I honestly didn't plan on this being so long! Haha, oh well... there will probably be more at some point. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Bet ya I could do better."<p>

The dim light surrounding the two figures huddled upon the couch flickered and danced, teasingly caressing the pale skin of their faces as one turned to look at the other, eyes meeting in a silent understanding, a mutual acceptance. They'd been sitting there for a few hours now, passing the time with watching films and drinking booze. Laughing and crying, Alfred eventually wound up with his arms draped over Gilbert's shoulders, his chin resting upon one as he watched the latter with an almost alluring gaze. Gilbert's eyebrows quirked, as did his lips as he once again tried to mask the sudden swell of discomfort that ebbed in his ribcage, hiding what he felt behind a mask that was practiced and perfected over the many years of being within Russia's care. He couldn't hide it from the American though.

That was how they got to this point, this strange sort of suggestion from the blonde that he would dare compete with the bulky Russian for Gilbert's affections. Alfred had quickly grown to realize that he cared deeply for the Prussian, his instincts mirroring that of a mother bear trying to defend her cub; the alcohol was either helping or hindering his ability to think rationally in that he could show the other that not everything in the world was like walking on glass. The blonde chewed on his tongue and leaned up just enough to bring their heads that much closer.

"All you've ever known is brutality and love in the form of a beast, like… Okay so y'know that old Anglo-Saxophone tale of like that one dude that goes around killing shit and-"

"Saxon… Anglo-Saxon, kiddo." Gilbert sighed softly and couldn't help but grin a little at the other.

"S'what I said! Anyway, y'know about Beowulf and how he went and killed that big ugly thing and then in the one movie version with like Brad Pitt's wife or ex-wife or whatever she is… you know, when she's all actin' sexy and trying to get that guy to have sex with her… Like, you're Beowulf and Ivan's the bitchy creature that's all 'I'mma love you and then RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE RAWRAWRAWRAWR!' and stuff-"

Prussia wasn't sure if the American was trying to be romantic or amusing… it was always difficult to tell when Alfred was in one of his joking moods or if he was actually serious for once in his life. "Jonesy…"

"-but I'm totally like the badass sword that you find in the cave when fighting off the scary bitch and you pick me up and are all awesome and bro you can swing me around any day and together we decapitate the villain! Oh and then of course I was the one that saved you, which means I'm the hero! So like a boss, I'm all 'Gimmie some love, babe' and then you'd be all like 'Oh swoooon, you're my hero!' and I'd say 'Fuck yeah!' and then-"

"Jones…" Gilbert tried again, placing a hand on the other's hip to try and get his attention and break him from his rant.

"-So that'd totally be the part like right now where I show you that not everything is about blood and battles and-"

"ALFRED!"

The American finally paused and blinked, finding that their faces were actually quite close together; whether he had done so unintentionally while in his rant or on purpose, it wasn't sure. All he knew is that he could smell the trace of vodka and a hint of some sort of soap… perhaps Gilbert was into using Old Spice?

"Alfred… mein gott, what am I going to do with you, kid?" A small, fond smile slipped across the Prussian's face before he gently reached up and allowed his fingers to sift through the messy blonde strands. He ruffled them, catching the small stubborn curl the American often referred to as Nantucket and giving it a fond tweak. Even he had to admit it was cute how the taller nation suddenly blushed, realizing how close they actually were now, so close that all he had to do was lean in just a fraction…

Alfred blamed the alcohol, or at least the remaining sober part of his mind did, for his sudden movement to actually close the distance between them. His hands balanced his weight mostly on the couch, leaning upwards until finally there was a soft gasp and a brush of lips meeting, chaste but not hiding the obvious worry and adoration that he felt towards his companion.

Gilbert instinctively tried to pull back in shock, not actually having expected the sunny blonde to try and kiss him suddenly like that… Though his mind too was clouded by intoxication, he still retained a bit more decency in thinking that it would be the worst thing in the world should Ivan decide to actually come home and check on him. He was certain that the Russian had finally regained his sanity and pulled himself from the depths of the Soviet craze that had broken out, but he knew… oh he knew Ivan would snap again if he walked in on them making out. "J-Jones, oi… y'know we shouldn't really…"

"Shouldn't what, show you a bit of what you deserve?" Prussia practically melted under the deep blue gaze that fixated upon him, trying to look away but finding he couldn't stare anywhere but. Was the American aware of that look he had apparently mastered? Or was it just a fluke that he so happened to sport it whenever he was trying to get a message across? The brief thought that if he used that look during meetings- that sultry, seductive flutter of dark lashes that skimmed against the pale skin of his face- perhaps he would get the other nations to agree to his various plans and schemes more readily.

The Prussian swallowed hard, finally breaking the staring contest so that he could look instead at the suddenly interesting carpet. "Well… I don't see why anyone would bother wasting that sort of sentiment on me, y'know… It's not like I'm an empire anymore or even a nation. I'm just-"

Gloved digits fastened onto the pale chin and turned it back so their eyes met once more, the warmth of the American's breath washing over the other in waves that sent shivers up his spine. "Don't you dare pull that kinda bullshit on me, bro. You might have faded from the map as a nation; sure… you might be forgotten by some people. But there are those who will never, ever forget no matter what kind of shit comes around. I bet Ludwig spends every day wishing you were still with him… I know that dude's kinda stuck up and stiff-assed, but he's not the sort of guy who would just forget something or someone that made such a big deal in his life, y'know?

And even though with all this crap that's happened between you and Ivan, he cares dude. S'why he can't bring himself to be here right now out of fear he's gunna fuck it up again. We're all afraid of things like that… I know I am. I mean there's not a day that goes by that I don't remember the Revolutionary War. You can't just forget those important events in life… you can try and drown 'em out, burry the mem'ries and stuff… but we will never truly forget them. So just because you've lost your status as a nation, there is one thing you'll always have no matter what."

Gently, a fingertip pressed against the broad chest of the other, firmly enough to make sure that Gilbert understood that he was making a point, but not too hard as to upset any of his broken and fractured ribs.

"You're human."

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock, expression aghast beyond the point that he couldn't even form a retort as the American continued speaking, "You don't realize how lucky you've got it now… those of us that have to represent our nations, we'll never be free of the chains that bind us to our duties, but you… Gilbro, you don't have to worry about those sorts of things."

"But-…"

"No. Shut up, I'm not done…" A finger pressed to Gilbert's lips this time, hovering there to quiet him as it gently brushed along the bottom and caressed its length before it slid down to cup his cheek. Alfred smiled that genuine smile that got him every damn time; there was no way that the taller nation could not know how that affected people when he did that. "Gil… you've still got a lot to live for. You have to keep going and setting an example, not as a nation, but as something many of us will never get to be. You'll feel so many different things as a human, as a mortal… haven't you ever wondered what it feels like to be treated like you're on top of the world?"

Prussia's brows creased, albino strands coming together as he opened his mouth again to speak but this time was cut off by warm lips pressing eagerly to his own. He let out a yelp of surprise and his hands flew up to hold on to the bomber jacket Alfred always kept on his person, grasping to it for dear life as the taller man started to lean him back and down across the couch. Every movement the American made was shockingly gentle; a mirror opposite of what even Ivan had given him. He knew the man loved him dearly, but everything was always fast, rough, and unbridled. The passions were wild and untamable, and most of the time, Gilbert found he was rather okay with that, but when it came to be the only thing he'd ever known…

Crimson eyes shut tightly in fear that the American might catch glimpse of the tears that threatened to break through. Alfred could read him like an open book, no matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions from him. He couldn't begin to explain how everything the blonde had said had shaken him, touched him in a way that made it impossible to ignore. As the cushions of the couch sagged, he felt Alfred slowly crawl on top of him with legs fanning out on either side of his waist, purposely keeping from touching his abdomen and settling so the other could keep himself propped up easily upon his hands and knees.

Who knew that the American could be so… romantic?

Gilbert's head swirled as their kiss morphed into a sort of dance, able to feel Alfred's tongue as it traced his upper lip, mapping out every detail and line before dipping down to ask for entrance. The albino obediently opened, waiting for the rapid surge and assault that he figured would follow; that was how Ivan always did it. When Alfred drew back to reposition himself and then pressed close so he ghost his tongue along the Prussian's instead, Gilbert let out another sort of surprised noise. It was all so gentle… every step asking his permission instead of taking it by force.

He was so distracted by the soft undertones of the kiss that he didn't realize that Alfred had started to hike up one side of his shirt, skimming his fingertips along the areas where he was certain Ivan had shattered the bones. The American let out a grunt and pulled back, breaking their mutual desire long enough so he could steal a proper look at his ribs while Gilbert laid back in a daze.

"Tch… I should've… I should've stepped in…" Gilbert opened his eyes again and looked down to see the American regarding his skin with a clear anguish in his stark blue hues. Instantly he felt another pang of guilt; he hadn't meant for Alfred to ever see those, because he knew the kid would get worked up over something that wasn't his fault at all. He reached out and tried to redirect his attention, only getting as far as to touch digits to the blonde strands before the other's eyes snapped back up to meet crimson.

"I won't let this happen again, I promise." Firm words drove home into the Prussian's already aching heart. He tried to shake his head and tell the upset nation that it really wasn't it his fault, that he didn't need to feel the desire to take responsibility for it, but Alfred drove that idea from his mind too by snaking a hand along the inside of his thigh, making the Prussian growl in a pleased manner.

"A-Al… hold on…" Gilbert begged for the blonde to wait, grasping at the strands adorning the thick skull that he swore was made of titanium; you could hit the American smart over the head with a mallet and it would be the mallet that walked away with a kink in it. He could only swallow his words however when the hand dared to skim inwards even more and press the palm flat against the arousal that had come to life betwixt his limbs. "A-ach…"

"Trust me, dude… I know it's not a good idea to do it all the way, but at least allow me to do this much… For now, let me love you." The words where whispered, channeled through the deep resonance in the sky blues of the American's eyes. One look into them and everything suddenly felt right, like the Prussian could rest knowing that he would always have the other there to stand over and protect him from anything. Fingers laced together as Alfred used the back of the sofa to balance himself and not put pressure on the other, taking a deep breath and leaning down to press a warm, feathered kiss to the albino's exposed chest.

Gilbert hissed softly, unable to prevent his back from arching up into the warmth that blossomed across his chest. He could hardly believe the world of difference between what he was so used to and… this. Every lap of the wet appendage sent a multitude of shivers up his spine, and he clung to the cushions of the couch for dear life every time the American allowed it to dip into his navel, squirming beneath his touch. It felt both strange and relaxing at the same time… something he never thought to be possible. Hazily the albino allowed a soft moan to slip past his lips when Alfred slowly brought both hands down to trace the lining of the soft cotton pajamas bottoms he wore, jumping as the waistband was tugged on.

"Shhh," cooed the blonde, stroking the soft skin of his belly with a calloused thumb until he finally started to work the fabric over his hips; his eyes flickered up to the Prussian's face to watch it as contorted with pleasure every time he tugged the garment over his awakening member, locking in on it as the appendage finally peeked over the edge. Alfred wet his lips and reminded himself that he still had to be careful when handling Gilbert, at first trying to think of the best way that he might go about doing this with as minimal discomfort to the other as possible… before he smiled to himself.

When the movement ceased completely, Gilbert opened his eyes again to find the American sitting up on his knees, tugging insistently at his jeans before realizing it might help if he undid the buckle first. Prussia could only laugh gently; this kid, really… He reached up and batted away the hands tugging at his belt. "You really are just a kid… c'mere, let me do it."

The blonde pouted as Gilbert easily popped the buckle open and pulled the end of the belt through the loop, pushing both sides aside with a practiced ease. As their eyes met again, the Prussian waited until his lips finally quirked and he cupped a hand to the bulge in Alfred's jeans, sizing up the length and actually having the modesty to blush just barely at what he felt. "Well, course it's not as impressive as my five meters but hey, guess I'll give you kudos for at least sizing up to West's department."

Alfred turned a bright red as he folded his arms across his chest, puffing out his chest. "I-Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe. Take it as you will, Jonesy," replied the Prussian, chuckling again as the other blew a few misguided strands out of his face, the both of them watching one another for a moment in time… simply taking in the other from top to bottom. Granted America still had most of his clothing on and a majority of Prussia's was bunched around his knees and shoulders, it was still almost… childish, the way they both smiled a bit. Everything was carefully done and Gilbert swore to God that if he made it out of this encounter intact… he'd find a way to get him back. Alfred was sacrificing a lot for him, something no one had ever done for him before.

Rather suddenly, Gilbert gasped and angled his hips into the air when he felt a warm hand close around his throbbing length, squeezing it together along with Alfred's so that he could feel every twitch, every quirk that it gave. It felt… heavenly; there was no other word the Prussian could think of that even came close to describing the way Alfred's hand pressed their arousals together within his large hand, slowly starting to work his hand up and down the shafts.

"S-shit, Al… dear Fritz almighty…" Gilbert swore and blindly groped around with one hand to find Alfred's, joining it in their mutual quest. Crimson swirled in a dark need that he had awakened inside him the moment Alfred had started to push him down, the familiar tug of the desire to design a passionate dance meant for two. He could hear the soft keen that left the blonde's lips before he reached up with his free hand and tugged suggestively upon the lining of his jacket, trying to bring him into his range. When the American finally obliged, their followed kiss was a little more sloppily performed than the previous ones, the two practically bumping noses before Alfred made a guttural sound- damn, that sound went straight to the Prussian's groin like a bolt of lightning.

As their teeth clacked, Alfred was forced to tilt his head a bit to get a better angle to their kiss, plundering the wet cavern while his hand stroked them together, pausing at the tips just long enough to allow his forefinger to brush against the balmy slit. The way Gilbert jolted, groaning softly as he tried to get more of the friction by rolling his hips, had the blonde instantly craving more, anything he could get to press them closer together.

Gilbert had expected it to feel nice, but he surely hadn't expected it to feel THIS good. Most of the time that area had been handled was when Ivan would wrap his scarf about it, roughly stroking the arousal while driving him into the table or surface from behind… The way Alfred did things was so shockingly different that he could only feel like they were two separate worlds. Every time the American would kiss him, he would do this little flick with his wrist that rolled their shafts together, issuing a growl from his lips while a breathy moan would slip out his own; how it all seemed to come together so perfectly…

"Fuck…" Alfred hissed again and shifted his weight to better position himself, just enough so that every time he would mock thrust, it would carry enough force to press the swollen globes beneath together. He loved how the Prussian would practically pant with every slap as flesh met flesh slick with perspiration. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to last at this rate; it had already been so long since he had found pleasure in pleasing himself with another, let alone the rare occasion that he'd be alone to fit in some 'alone time'. But damn did the other's arousal against his own really get him going, the muscles of his face starting to contort in pleasure as he felt the steady build of release start to form.

Breaking the kiss for air, Gilbert panted and rested his head snugly against the American's, pressing close as he too could feel that it wouldn't take much more to bring him to completion. He tried his best to communicate this to the other, using his free hand to tug on the front of Alfred's shirt while moaning out into his ear. "A-Alfred… just… almost…"

"M-Me too… good god, Gilbert…! Fuck!" And then everything was suddenly crashing down around them, the waves of euphoria surging through their practically joined bodies in a continuous loop as their release mingled. The American felt slightly ashamed that he had done so upon Gilbert's chest, but he couldn't deny the fact the other looked incredibly hot with his hair mussed and shirt disheveled, release smeared across his pectorals in a fashion that all he would have to do was lean down just a bit…

Crimson eyes slid closed as Gilbert tried to catch his breath, the shock of his own release having thrown his body off just a bit. "That…" He could barely even talk let alone register how amazing he felt after that experience. For just a few moments, he could forget about all of the struggles he had endured up until this point and simply focus on the warmth hovering above him. "Jones… Jonesy…"

Fingertips brushed against the albino's lips to still his words, eyes wrinkling with a fondness that he knew would soon take root into something further if he wasn't too careful… though to be honest, chances were he wouldn't mind. He knew that the ex-nation deserved so much… perhaps one day he would be able to show him exactly what those things were, whether Ivan decided to join them or not. "Shh… here… let me clean up, mmkay?" Gilbert could only nod weakly before Alfred slid off and padded away to get a towel.

The Prussian pressed the back of his wrist to his brow and sighed. There was something about that kid that he knew would probably be the end of him one day… always the one to play the hero. His eyes closed as he felt a soft fabric brushing against his stomach and he cracked one open to watch the blonde tend to him gently, unable to stop the silly smile from spreading across his face as Alfred pulled his pajamas back up into place.

"Scoot over…" mumbled the taller nation as he settled back in beside the albino, trying to get situated enough before they finally settled with Gilbert laying atop Alfred, arms wrapped securely about his waist and reaching up to pull a few blankets down across them. The American masked a yawn behind his hand before he snuggled up and finally let his eyes close as well, enjoying the warmth pressing him into the couch and the scent that hung about them, a reminder of their mutual acceptance.

"Should've turned out the lights, idiot…" The murmur was soft, the laughter it carried obvious as Alfred grunted and shrugged, solving the problem by pulling the blankets over their head and shrouding them in darkness. In the blanketed night, crimson locked onto blue once more and even though it was difficult to see through the haze, each of them knew the other was smiling. Something had changed… but it would still be a long while before it took shape and being.


End file.
